Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 2
Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 2 is the second game in the series, chronologically thought to be a sequel to Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 4, and the prequel to Five Nights With Mr. Hugs The game takes place in April, 1969. Like the first game, it is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game in which the player must again survive the night in the "new and improved" Mr. Hugs' Vacuum Emporium while avoiding the Vacuumanimatronics. There is one brand-new Vacuumanimatronic, as well as a deteriorated version of the original Mr. Hugs from the first game, totaling the amount of Vacuumanimatronics at a stunning 2. There are several major differences to the game's mechanics compared to the first, most notably the removal of the 3 Doors, the camera system, the addition of an Office and the addition of the Trash Bag. It was released on Steam and Gamejolt on May 20, 2018, after a delay with the demo. A mobile port for Android was released on June 5, 2018, and an iOS port on July 4, 2018. Todd Nathan also received a Nobel award for Peace after releasing the game. The soundtrack was praised for containing amazing songs, such as "Despacito 2" and the entire "Avengers: Infinity war" movie soundtrack. For the award-winning threequel, Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 3, click there. Over there. Summary Welcome to the newly improved Mr. Hugs Vacuum Emporium! Your number one source for cleaning products and vacuums! In Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 2, the old and aging Mr. Hugs is joined by a new zany character. He is a tad more kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promises to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids, vacuum enthusiasts and grown-ups alike! Meet Mr. Huggles! As the new security guard of this fine establishment, your job is to prevent these valuable Vacuumanimatronics from being stolen, or worse, destroyed! You know how expensive these things are, It's the 60s, goddammit! Do you know how hard it is to get your hands on one o' these?! How much dough we had to spill to- Well, you get the idea. On another note, we have also been made aware that the Vacuumanimatronics are known to roam the area for as-of-yet unknown reasons. But no worries! We have provided you with a standard-issued Trash Bag! Completed with simplistic yet sophisticated eye-holes. Put it on and watch in amazement as the Vacuumanimatronics simply vacuums away! Don't keep it on too long, though! Welp! That's everything you need to know about your job! Remember to smile! You are the face of Fre- Uh, I mean, Mr. Hug's Vacuum Emporium! Oh, uh, also, we had to remove the Camera System due to budget cuts. Sorry, man. Robotics are expensive. Mr. Hug's Vacuum Emporium will neither confirm or deny any allegations/accusations regarding ex-security guards being "sucked to death" or "suffocating from the damn plastic bag". Also, employees should be reminded that the coffee machine in the manager's office on floor 2 is off-limits to anyone other than the manager. I'm talking about you, Mike. You piece of shit. My coffee. Mine. Gameplay Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 2 takes everything fun about Five Nights With Mr. Hugs and takes it up a notch, now with the addition of the Office and the removal of the Camera system. Meaning the player will spend the entirety of the game in the office. The player is also allowed to use the TrashBag to distract the Vacuumanimatronics should they accidentally suck their way into the office. Do note that prolonged usage of this mechanic can lead to prolonged brain damage, and in severe cases, prolonged death. Broken Mr. Hugs can be repelled only by using the lightswitch mechanics, while Mr. Huggles can only be repelled using the TrashBag. The "Death Minigame" story-element is also introduced, and along with it, an entity dubbed by fans as the "Pan Man" appears. Below is a list of all known Death-Minigames: ''-Give napkins to the children. (Note: Pan Man appears.)'' ''-Give coupons for buy-1-get-1 free coupons for vacuums and save 50% of your money, Give life.'' ''-Hugs, Suck, Suck, Suck. (Note: Pan Man appears.)'' ''-S.U.C.C.T.H.E.M. (Note: Pan Man appears, but rarely.)'' Trivia * The addition of Mr. Huggles received such positive reception that Todd Nathan, the creator of FNwmH went on to create a short story featuring Mr. Huggles dying in an extremely gruesome way as his wife watches on. * Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 2 has double the amounts of Vacuumanimatronics of the first one! * It is rumored that there is a secret 8th night to the game, which is supposedly the hardest night (more so than the 2/20 mode) and that upon completion, a cutscene showing the event known as "The Succ Of '69" mentioned in the first game will appear. This has been debunked since. * The game's "end credits" contains nothing but "Made by Todd Nathan" repeating over and over while "Shut The Fuck Up" by Pink Guy plays in the background, ending with a picture of Mr. Huggles and Broken Mr. Hugs standing alongside each other after the credits are over. * The game has no cameras, thus, no official map of what the area looks like. When questioned about this decision, Todd Nathan simply lapsed into maniacal laughter and stopped responding to anything else. * It is said that the bottom texture of Mr. Huggles contains the entirety of the Bee Movie script. Category:Games Category:Thuyenthegreat